grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 21.6: Trauma Imprinted on Soul
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Raging Description "Do you want to know my identity? That's not very important." Dialogue Sieghart: Is this the freedom of souls that you talked about? Tristan: I was just showing the problem of the underworld. Sieghart: A new world? Sieghart: You just caused more trouble! Jin: T-This? Tristan: Aha, I've never experienced this wave before. Tristan: There must've been a jackpot card. Amy: Oh no! It's an underworld soldier! Ryan: Did he sneak in? Underworld Sword Castle: Tristan! I've been looking for you. Sieghart: Why are soldiers coming to get you? Who are you? Tristan: Sigh... Bad timing. Tristan: Buy some time for me to run away. Underworld Sword Castle: Leave it to us. Trauma Imprinted on Soul Description "I can never forget! My enemy!!" Dialogue Sieghart: A revolutionist? Or a spy? What's his identity? Lass: He brought chaos. Ryan: What is he planning? Amy: Look in front. I don't think they're going to go back smoothly. Amy: We should've taken Her Highness to a safer place. ---- Cindy: Everyone, Kyle! Sieghart: Kyle...? Sieghart: ...... Sieghart: No. That's not Kyle. Sieghart: This energy, this feeling... I can never forget... Sieghart: Ashtaroth!! Ashtaroth's Clone Description "This patient needs a lot of help." Dialogue Cindy: Kyle! Wake up, Kyle! Kyle: ...... Sieghart: Get out of my way... Sieghart: I will slash... Ashtaroth! Jin: Why are you going crazy too? Jin: Calm down, Sieghart! Mari: Kyle is not Ashtaroth! Mari: I promise you. Sieghart: Don't stop me! Sieghart: He has the same energy as Ashtaroth! Sieghart: What is he if he's not Ashtaroth? Dio: What is everyone doing here? Ley: Dio! Arme: How are you here? Dio: Should ask why not how. Dio: I came because you guys looked lost. Dio: But you guys are more lost than I thought. Oz: That boy... Kyle: ...... Oz: Looks like his instinct is awake. Kyle: Ughh... Cindy: Kyle! Are you okay? Cindy: Dr. Oz! Isn't Kyle okay now? Oz: I didn't... heal him... Ley: What do you mean? You said he's okay... Oz: He said that. Oz: I couldn't do anything. Arme: No way... ---- Sieghart: I have to separate Baldinar's soul from the body? Sieghart: Are you serious? Mari: Why not? Mari: Kyle has no connection to Ashtaroth. Sieghart: But the core is the same! Mari: It's different. Sieghart: Different? Then what was that before? Sieghart: Are you saying Kyle tried to attack us just because he wanted to? Mari: Well... Sieghart: You should've at least! Sieghart: At least told me Kyle's identity before! ---- Kyle: I tried to attack my friends? Oz: Trying to suppress your instinct became a poison. Oz: Your body and instinct became like water and oil... Oz: Your consciousness disappears when your instinct manifests within you. Oz: If you stay that way, you will no longer be yourself. Kyle: ...... Oz: But it's weird. Oz: Usually, the instinct doesn't take over your body. Kyle: I felt like I wanted power really badly. Kyle: I don't know why I felt that way... Oz: Is helplessness the reason? Oz: I think that's what is triggering your instinct. Kyle: Helplessness... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story